User blog:Imouto-tan/Alien Species Sheet
This is a sheet dedicated to all of the alien civilizations in the Imoutoverse. All of these alien races are vying for control over Earth (because it'll be very beneficial to whoever controls the planet), but thankfully America's Anti-Alien Defense Squadron is always on watch protecting the Earth from the more hostile invading species. In the year 2018 the United Galactic Federation was formed as a way to form a peace pact between the Waring planets that were fighting the Galactic War of 2017. With the permission of the United Galactic Federation, Aliens are allowed to move to Earth as long as the abide by the law and case no trouble to any Earth inhabitant. Much like when the non-human and Monster Girls were first introduced their human neighbors took advantage of the no hostility rule and abused their alien neighbors. It wasn't until Destiny City started allowing aliens to live in the 8th Hierarchical City of Astra that the Alien inhabitants got formal citizen rights. Only 1/3 of the states in America allows aliens to take up a permanent residence year round. Inverse Martian A demonic alien race led by Sothis Doom that come from Mars. Love is a rare emotions for Inverse Martians and most only mate for reproductive purposes. Inverse Martians have an inborn need to fight and destroy. Most Inverse Martians will spend their lives training to become stronger so that they can prove themselves in battle. Fire Moths Fire Moths are an endangered race that once populated Jupiter until being killed by the of Conquest. The Fire Moths were one of the strongest and structured races in the universe. The surviving Fire Moths fled to Ancient China in-order to hide from the King of Conquest and Huozai. Fire Moths are outwardly very similar to humans, with the exception of their moth-like wing and larger, more muscular builds (female has monumentally large breasts despite not needing them). They are commonly seen to have fiery red hair although there have been rare occasions when they have also been shown to have blonde hair. They also have higher body temperatures than a human. Sex is extremely important in their society, and is used as a form of social ranking. Highly successful individuals who are deemed to contribute more to society are permitted to have multiple spouses, while ordinary citizens are only permitted to have one. Taking more sexual partners than your social rank permits is a criminal offense and is punishable by castration. Those who are unable to find a sexual partner are given government support, therapy, and disability benefits. Nocturnal, like their Earthling animal counterparts, they are easily distracted by bright lights and often camp outside of 24-hour convenience stores due to this; however, older Fire Moths & half-breeds do not do this. Vulominians A race of cold-blooded hermaphrodites with long, dexterous hands. They are very difficult to please. They are completely reliant on their cybernetic implants and cannot breathe without them. When their home-world was rendered uninhabitable due to an environmental catastrophe, they are trying to terraform Earth, as to make it their new home. Pyrexite Pyrexite from the star Sirius. They are magma-based lifeforms whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a reddish-brown charcoal-like crust. Pyrexites is essentially "living magma", thus everything he touches either melts or catches fire without their Fire Retardant spray coating on. Lolians Lolians are a mystical kuudere race, with oppai loli-like appearance. While in rare cases, some are capable having emotions, they are considered to be mentally ill. When an Lolian is killed, it re-spawns and devours the dead body. They have the ability to manipulate cosmic energy and remain young for thousands of years after they reach adulthood. Rakaxx A Rakaxx is a large and powerful alien. It devours every living organism it comes across. Rakaxxians are huge tailed aliens mainly comprising of breasts with smaller mouths on their shoulders and neck. They have tendril-like features on their face, a giant mouth, purple head, red hands and a long purple tongue. Rakaxxians, when not in their feeding form, will take on the appearance of a curvy helpless girl. Ny'ain The Ny'ains are a race of human-like anthropomorphs that look suspiciously similar to hentai Catgirls with the ability to time-travel. They're from the planet Nya'ai located in the Milky Way or Andromeda. They have superior senses and can shape-shift into a half-human, half-beast form, which they will do when angered, aroused, or threatened, although how they do this is unknown. They can create and control electricity and fire. Mustaflons The oldest living race in the universe, they unlocked their full brain capacity and have managed to create technology that grants them immortality and telekinesis. Despite seeming freindly, the Mustaflons have a nasty tendency to destroy planets that lose to them in War Games. Titanian Titanians are a near-Human species from the planet Penthesilea VII. Hippolyta is the queen of the Titanians and a teacher of Sherria Amicus who taught her politics. Titanian females are known for their feminist culture and politics. They were also known for requesting Khrelirlons men as mates as they are the only worthy males to mate with them. Titanians are indistinguishable from Humans and Khrelirlons; with the exception of Titanian females being slightly larger (especially in breasts and hips) and stronger than Earth females. Martians Martians are an endangered Humanoid race native to the planet Mars. They are superior to Humans in nearly all natural ways and have powers on par or even superior to those of Khrelirlons, however they are a peaceful people, only using violence in times of war with their natural enemies, the Inverse Martians. Polymorphs A Polymorph is a shape-shifting organism that can change into anything it pleases, and lives by draining a person of a negative emotion. It was designed to be the perfect warrior, blending into any background, causing confusion and disarray amongst the enemy by playing with their emotions, but the creature mutated into something terrifying its creators couldn't control. Segass A mysterious and sage-like species that made the Polymorphs and Adaptoids. The origins and age of the Segass race and civilization are unknown, but they were once spread across several galaxies. The Segass were extremely technologically advanced, but took pride in their elaborate statuary. Libidian Libidian have a tail that is sensitive, particularly females. They also possess a much greater physical condition than human athletes. They can warp space, time, and gravity to their whims with little difficulty. They are superiorly advanced compared to a few other races and have the tech to warp causality and travel faster than light. Hummanius Humanlike creatures, and are basically humans except for one thing. They each have a unique superpower just like comic book characters, but they must preform one task to keep their powers charged. Their government routinely assassinates members of society that are deemed to be dangerous to the safety of others. It is seen as their responsibility to do so. Vasiri Also known as the Vasi, are a scientifically and technologically advanced militaristic alien race. They are a race of fascist and arrogant assholes with silver hair and red eyes. Their ships are enormous (the size of Earth's moon), with crews of several thousand individuals. In space combat, Vasiri ships can move at massively faster than light speeds, use warp drive, and hyperdrive, which can exceed 100 trillion times lightspeed for short periods of time (but the maximum sustainable speed is several hundred thousand times lightspeed). Vasiri ships are controlled by Brains, superhuman artificial intelligences that can simulate entire universes, and flight entire fleet battles across hundreds of light-years in microseconds. Their weapons include: *Anti-Weirdness Tech: Each ship is equiped with technology that prevents the concepts of Chaos and Weirdness from interfering with their ship or weapons. *Crushers: Increases the gravity on an enemy ship to flatten all of the crew. *Radiation Emitting Beam Cannon: It's basically a gamma laser, but very powerful. *Gravity Buster: Powerful gravity beams - capable of destroying Super Red-Giants. *Collapsed AntiMatter: These are small bombs delivered via Teleportation Magic which explode with a force of 50 petatons. *Gridspace: It opens up a portal to the "Gridspace", a region of infinite energy past hyperspace, effectively submerging entire areas of space in a sea of energy that has been compared to the energy density of three billion Big Bangs. Considered too slow for use on other ships, since it takes a few seconds to initialize. It is mostly used on stationary targets such as planets. *Manipulators: They serve as sensors, eavesdropping on people from over 5700 light-years away. They can also drain energy from targets, or pump more energy into a target to overload them. They are capable of reading and reprogramming computer systems, and organic minds (only works on bugs and gives intelligent life headaches). Generally, the only thing that can block an Manipulators in the Imoutoverse is another Manipulators (with a few exceptions). *Fields: Basically energy shields, they are strong enough to easily stand up to a supernova, and can be reformed into any shape. *Trapdoor system: A mechanism that transports any unwanted energy inside of the ship into hyperspace, so it can't be destroyed by internal attacks. Theoretically you could set off multiple H-bombs inside of a Visari ship simultaneously if you were right next to it, and all of the energy would be instantly transported into hyperspace so it would seem like nothing had happened at all. Sozons A race of predatory and sexually aggressive creatures. They keep other captive species (from worlds that they conquered) as pets and force them to fight each other for the purposes of entertainment. The Sozons controlled a vast galactic empire. In the 21st century, their relationship with the United Galactic Federation has fluctuated between uneasy détente and open warfare. When the U.S.A. first discovered the Sozons civilization, the Sozons responded by attempting to conquer Earth. Khrelirlons Members of the dominant species of the planet Quachania are indistinguishable from humans in terms of their physiology and psychology; though their genetics are much different and more complex. The cellular structure of Khrelirlonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels. On the planet Quachania, whose sun was an ancient red supergiant with a relatively low energy output, their natural abilities were essentially the same as humans. Cyberzz Mostly humanoid and AI interstellar civilization. The conquered a significant part of the Milky Way galaxy, they are competing for the control of Earth with several other Militaristic Celestial powers that also inhabit the galaxy as well as many other more primitive civilizations that seak to raze the Earth for fun. The Cyberzz have pretercognitive powers and can assimilate most forms of technology into themselves. They also have the ability to create powerful artificial host bodies for their powerful Psionic minds. HIVE The HIVE are a cybernetic species that form a hive-mind linking each member by a telepathy-like system. Highly technologically advanced and very Clabavyok The Clabavyok are a race of shapeshifting aliens that originated from the planet Changex. They are the rivals of the Khrelirlons. Illarians The Illarians are a race of amorphous extraterrestrial parasites that envelop their hosts like costumes, creating a symbiotic bond through which the host's mind can be influenced. Eldeon A humanoid race possessing many eyes and blue-grey fur over their entire bodies, with five-fingered hands and four-toed feet. They possess a tribal culture, and are mildly aggressive and temperamental. They are native to Al-Shida VII, a marshy planet (50% marsh, 30% forest), and the atmosphere has a high methane content. Jellians A race of Man-O-War-esque aliens that come from the planet Balarr. Jellians can inflate their bodies with noxious gases that they produce enabling them to float like balloons. They are peace loving and moderately intelligent. They can produce exactly 1.21 Gigawatts. Scavengers The Scavengers are a race of highly-intelligent and highly-advanced extraterrestrial beings. They are a hive-mind race with the intention of conquering and harvesting planets, for their advancement and survival. Adaptoids Adaptoids were machine-like creatures in the vicinity of the star Arcturus that traveled to Earth in attempt to wipe out the human race. Able to adapt to any threat, they were defeated by the Anti-Alien Defense Squadron when they were exposed to the Equalizing Disease. Sexpreds Sexpreds are an unusually sexually aggressive alien species intent on spreading themselves throughout the universe by infiltrating, breeding with, and annihilating the intelligent populations of other planets. It is capable of rapid growth and can bond its own DNA to that of other creatures through copulation, reproduction and other forms of genetic contact. The Sexpreds also has the ability to shape shift between human and alien forms, as well as a limited ability to morph their alien forms for the purpose of adaptation to given situations. The DNA structure of the species is extremely versatile and is constantly evolving and mutating which in turn gives them incredible regeneration abilities that render them immortal in the fact that they can only be killed by having every last bit of their body destroyed. Most of the members of the Sexpreds species seen are actually mutations from humans. They usually take on the form of a slug-like, tentacled monster with a long mouth-like appendage that lashed out at whatever was nearby. =Males= Males tend to look less humanoid than the females and tend to go on a mating sprees, impregnating females who would die shortly afterwards while giving birth. They have the ability to split their head in two, thus forming a duel headed form. Between their heads emerged a long tentacle-penis which can be used to kill or even impregnate females by inserting itself into the female's mouth. This suggests that the female species in fact can be impregnated via oral intercourse. =Females= The females of the Sexpreds species is the most prominent as well as decidedly the most dangerous. It can be assumed that as the species procreates (whether with humans or other hybrids) it evolves and improves with each generation. However each generation share similar physical characteristics. The female Sexpreds are able to quickly adapt to their surroundings, showing an incredible cunning as they blend into any society easily. Female Sexpreds also demonstrated an incredible ability to assimilate knowledge just by touch. Besides speeding up their growth rate, augmenting their intellect/memory retention, and enhancing their physical abilities, the alien DNA also greatly enhances the most basic of animalistic impulses: the need to procreate. Upon reaching puberty their alien libido takes over and, in a state of almost constant fertility, they attempt to mate with any males nearby. Their breasts, rather than storing fat or mammary glands, instead store long, slimy tentacles which emerge from her “nipples.” She can use her breast-tentacles as weapons but they are also used in her amorous mating ritual. They also seem to have an exceptionally acute ESP ability, being able to telepathically communicate with members of her species and sexually aroused individuals. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology